Yoshi Minamoto
| classification = | reg =280818 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique =Can create, shape and manipulate blood, and the potential life energy harvested from the blood, to utilise during battle through the use of and the manipulation of chakra | nature = Lightning Release | jutsu = | tools = }} Yoshi Minamoto (善し源, Minamoto Yoshi) is a wanted criminal, being involved in several assassinations involving high ranking government officials, all from the Five Great Shinobi Nations (忍び五大国, Shinobi Godaikoku). For this reason Yoshi has been classified as a terrorist bomber for the Land of Sunrise (日の出の国, Hinonde no Kuni), and unknown to the rest of the world Yoshi is a high ranking official within the secret organisation, Hashira, the acting government of the isolated country. Although the rest of the world may know him as a criminal Yoshi is actually acting on the belief that everything he does is for the sake of his nation, feeling a strong sense of nationalism towards his homeland. Born to a family with generation after generation of miners Yoshi was expected to become one himself, even being trained on how to properly utilise explosives within the mines. However fate had other plans for the boy, as he grew older Yoshi began experimenting with different types of explosives, developing a feel for the arts. The boy was renowned far and wide as a genius, with his knowledge of explosives surpassing that of most people within the island and possibly the rest of the shinobi world. He was showered with praise by all he came across and awards due to his various discoveries, however no matter how much he was praised and awarded Yoshi found that he was unable to fill the void in his soul, spawned from the very first time he set off an explosion. Feeling that his talents were wasted in the mines, Yoshi burned his family and hometown to ground, by way of explosion, and left his land to become an international bomber, lending his services to anyone who needed it. His career so far has been nothing but success, hired to remove many high-ranking government officials from the picture with a relatively high success rate. Sometime during his career Yoshi was approached by the secret organisation, known as Hashira, and was offered a place among their ranks, being made head of the special ops division. Sometime after this Yoshi managed to infiltritate , and compiled a portfolio consisting of all the information he had managed to gather over a period of about four years, information which links the village to a number of attacks launched against the . Yoshi was soon found out and forced to flee. Since then the village has made it one of their top priorities to eliminate the young man, before he has the chance to leak the information. However this seems quite impossible as Yoshi has used this information to blackmail several government officials within the country. This, along with his vast network of connections, has allowed Yoshi to become a linchpin of sorts within the country, essentially granting almost as much power as the daimyō, if not more. Due to much of the world not knowing of his true identity, and by extension his exploits, Yoshi can freely move around and exercise his political powers without drawing much attention to himself. History Born into family of generations, after generations, worth of miners Yoshi was expected to become one himself and as such he was trained from a young age on how to properly utilise heavy machinery. Although initially showing disdain for the job the young boy grew accustomed to the tiring work and long hours. However the boy eventually developed an interest in explosives, after seeing his father set off one himself, Yoshi wanted to be just like him so he started tinkering around with various pieces of machinery. His interest soon developed into an obsession, staying behind after hours testing his various pieces of tech, even forgetting to eat for weeks at a time. Eventually his mother grew worried about Yoshi, even going as far as to visit him in the mines. It was during one of these visits that his mother realised that Yoshi did not only have a talent for heavy machinery but for explosives too. Believing that their son was the key to their success Yoshi's parents spent a large amount of money to fund his various experiments. After he had finished them Yoshi's parents would sell his inventions, this angered him greatly but the was nothing he could do, they were his parents after all. Within the next few years Yoshi accumulated a great deal of wealth, becoming one of the richest people within the Land of Sunrise and possibly the world. Earning a great number of awards and praise from his fellow people Yoshi had it all, however the young man had always felt that something was missing in all his works. Yoshi went into a state of depression for months, feeling that he was an utter failure, refusing to make any new inventions until he found out what he was missing in his works. This cost the man a lot of money but enough to strip him of his wealth, if only someone told this to his parents. Feeling that their son was costing them big time, Yoshi's parents came to think of him as nothing but a useless, ungrateful son. This lowered his self-esteem quite a bit, falling into a pit of despair, Yoshi opted to bring his life to an end the only way he knew how, by way of explosion. Wanting to make his demise public Yoshi went to town square, announcing his decision the young man was about to proceed until he was suddenly knocked down, and pinned to the ground. Who was this man who had prematurely stopped his plans? It was none other than both his parents. Seeing them, realising how he almost gave his life up for such a stupid reason caused Yoshi to cry out, with trails of tears running down his cheeks. Before he could thank his parents for saving him, the two told Yoshi how he had almost cost them their wealth. Upon the realisation that his parents did not save their son but rather their cashcow. It was then that Yoshi began reminiscing about the good old times, remembering the father and mother who both loved him unconditionally and the very first time he had set off an explosion. Remembering why he truly loved this particular field Yoshi had an epiphany and regained his will to live and continue with his projects. He had also come to another great realisation, everybody within his small village were using him fro nothing more than his money, from their friendly attitudes to their apparent friendships with him, even his own lover had been using him for his money alone. Filled with anger Yoshi took back all his inventions and destroyed his hometown, along with his greedy parents. A few months passed with Yoshi now being wanted for the destruction of the small village, the young man had been travelling from town to town, hiding from the authorities, taking up a few jobs as a bomber for various terrorist groups within the land, with them providing him a steady income. During his travels he had heard stories of the outside world and upon confirming its existence, with the help of a local fisherman, set out to explore it. However this was not an easy task as Hashira, the acting government for their country, had kept a close eye on the citizens, ensuring that they do not leave the island. This, however, did not discourage Yoshi instead it fueled him, wanting to leave the island even more now, the young man knew he just had to find a way of the island. Although not one to use money for selfish reasons, Yoshi bribed one of the organisations council members, in return the council member provided Yoshi safe passage, by boarding him on a cargo ship delivering a large cargo of forbidden techniques, into the heart of the Great Nations. Although he did not understand what their government would want with such strange scrolls he learned to push his doubts aside, after stealing a scroll which he found to an interesting read. With him finally seeing the outside world with his own two eyes, Yoshi was shocked with their revolutions in technology. Thanking the high council member Yoshi set off into the unknown. Not knowing where he was going Yoshi proceeded to ask for directions at a nearby town, in which he chose to settle for the time being. With the advancements in technology Yoshi was able to create far more powerful tech than what he could have created back home. He was in paradise, Yoshi was finally in a world which had moved passed their ancient ways and was looking forward into the future. After a few months of living within the great nation Yoshi had finally been caught up with the rest of the world, initially shocked about the concept of chakra Yoshi eventually came to terms with the concept. Jealous that his homeland had not received this miraculous power Yoshi developed a great disgust for all things of the past, seeing it as nothing but a painful reminder that he was robbed of great power. It was actually due to this jealousy that Yoshi once again became an assassin for hire, utilising explosives as his main form of combat, seeking vengeance against all those who misuse the gift of chakra, and also following his ideology that money only spawns jealousy and greed, Yoshi would also begin targeting many government officials. His career was one of nothing success, clearing multiple assassinations in quick succession without getting caught, most of his targets were feudal lords and high ranking government, all from the great nations. This has earned him a place within the bingo book, with him being wanted all across the Five Great Shinobi Countries (忍び五大国, Shinobi Godaikoku), his name is now a common word with him being at almost major bombing within the great nations. This has not only earned him a rather large bounty, but it has also attracted the attention of his former government, although terrified at first Hashira explained that they did not come to finish him off but to invite him to join their group. Still feeling a sense of obligation towards his homeland, Yoshi accepted and was inaugurated within their ranks, and soon after was granted the ability to wield chakra, after the consumption of a peculiar fruit during a special ritual near something called the Great Tree. Overjoyed with the idea of finally being able to wield chakra Yoshi immediately began training himself in its usage, and has even attempted to learn the kinjutsu which he stole so long ago. Although this did not happen immediately as at first, as is tradition within Hashira, he was told the true motives behind their organisation, their deception of the public and their founding. Though he shocked at first Yoshi came to the understanding that their continued deception was necessary to keep the peace within their small nation. After years of instruction Yoshi has become accustomed with his chakra and has even gained impeccable control over his chakra, having such control that he can perform many techniques which require hand seal without even lifting a finger instead weaving the chakra internally. His position within Hashira has granted Yoshi access to an unlimited amount of techniques, all of which are purchased in trade. Still upholding his ideals, Yoshi spends most of his performing missions which he believes will benefit his nation, with his name still spotting one of biggest bounty in the bingo book Yoshi is constantly pursued by bounty hunters. Personality Yoshi is known to be a bit reckless, often rushing right into the most heated of battles without a plan, this is both his worst and best trait, as he never hesitates to help a fellow citizen in need but also at the same time he rushes in without even stopping to think of a plan. A trait which led to the secret organisation Hashira recruiting him into their ranks, being drawn to his strong sense of senselessness. Another trait which attracted the criminal syndicates attention was his strong sense of nationalism, which allows him to blindly follow orders without second guessing his superiors. Believing that all things he does are for the greater good of his homeland Yoshi does not feel the slightest bit of regret. One of his other dominant traits is his love for explosions, just the very word gets him all tingly inside. Trained from a young age in this field Yoshi is quite knowledgeable with the different types of explosive material, and through careful research has crafted one of his own design. Earning many praises for his expertise in this field, thinking of himself as an artist, Yoshi takes great pride in his various works, even thinking of it as an art like before him. Even going as far as to leave his homeland in an effort to expand artistic skills. Thinking of himself as a messiah, not bound by worldly possession specifically money, Yoshi has vowed to set free those who have become consumed with greed and power, such as the feudal lords from the great nations. An interesting fact about Yoshi is his utter disgust at anything which reminds him about the past. Stemming from his upbringing within his isolated homeland Yoshi had not had the chance to enjoy all the technological wonders which children from the great nations got to enjoy, as well as their. It is for this reason that Yoshi blames his ancestors for their continued isolation from the rest of the shinobi world, believing that his generation was robbed of the freedom others from the outside world got to enjoy. After the young man's inauguration within Hashira, his hatred for his forefathers grew less and less after learning of what kind of pain they went through just to keep them safe, them the future generation. Although not entirely gone Yoshi does have a bit of respect for them although he doesn't openly admit it. Appearance Yoshi has relatively fair skin, pure white hair and cold, steel grey eyes which turn a bright red whenever his abilities surface. His body is of a strong build, a result of his daily exercises which include several arm exercises, his muscles defined by the bright, orange sun of his land, appearing to be somewhat sculptured with each edge being as sharp as a blade, this is truly a site to behold. Yoshi does his best as to not pollute his body with harmful toxins, for this reason Yoshi has given up eating meat for the sake of keeping his build lean. All this may seem sound absurd at first however there is no denying that this in fact works, with his stamina and physical strength being kept at peek condition Yoshi is able to easily defeat most enemies he comes across. His most defining feature has got to be his snow white hair, an unusual trait both in and outside of his country, this often draws the attention of many women whom he sets his eyes on, Yoshi has gained a bit of a playboy reputation, going from woman to woman, with each relationship not lasting for longer than a day. Yoshi is said to possess many attractive facial features, many of which have earned praise from the local women of his village, and even within the outside world. His usual attire consists of a black, short-sleeved jacket, underneath this he wears a long-sleeved, skin-tight black shirt, with two rows of white lines running through the edge of the sleeves. He wears this along with black pants, which consist of two pairs of pants, one long and the other short, reach just below his ankles, and brown, boot-length sandals. This is said to be too simple for a man like Yoshi, however the fact of the matter is he doesn't care what they think as he finds this particular style of clothing combat efficient. Being made from a light, breathable material Yoshi finds that these clothes do not interfere with any of his normal fighting styles. This allows Yoshi to freely move around during battle without being held back by any outside forces, allowing him to gain an edge against most opponents. On rare occassions he can be seen wearing a white suit, with a black shirt, and white pants along with a brown-coloured glove and black sandals. Abilities Even before being granted the ability to wield chakra Yoshi was already a remarkable individual easily earning a place within the bingo books, being a wanted individual in almost every major nation. His most powerful asset is his mind, having created many ingenious inventions, all of which incorporate explosions into their designs, recognised as a genius by his entire village Yoshi has always been in the center of attention. Sometime after his inauguration into Hashira, the acting government for his country, Yoshi was granted the ability to wield chakra, and after years of instruction, has not only learned how to properly utilise his chakra, but he has also gained the ability to control the power without even weaving hand seals. Although Yoshi has found difficulty in integrating chakra into his fighting style, initially showing no talent in it, Yoshi was not discouraged and found a way of utilising said chakra into his various inventions. Having to adjust their design was no easy task, having to change their original purpose in order to compensate for the addition of chakra. The name that is Yoshi is now known in almost every household, with the young man being at the center of most, if not all, major attacks on high ranking government officials, and this was before he was gifted with the ability to wield chakra. A further testament to his powers, Yoshi has earned himself a place in the international bingo book due to his involvement in various assassinations. This is not even the impressive bit, what truly deserves your praise is his ability to cause a major scene and then slip away before the local law enforcement arrive at the scene, as if he was never there to begin with. His skill in espionage is only topped by his knowledge of explosives, with him utilising different sorts of explosive materials each incorporated into his tools, in one way or another. Another interesting fact, is that Yoshi is considered to be one of the most powerful individuals within the shinobi world, the reason being not only due to his peerless mental abilities but also his simultaneous usage of both ninjutsu and bukijutsu. Stemming from his muscular build Yoshi is noted to be at peek physical condition, always exercising before and after breakfast. Though his body may be chiseled Yoshi is surprisingly quite thin, but also at the same time quite muscular. Being naturally fast Yoshi is able to outspeed most of his foes, easily matching with so-called fastest men in the world, this feat alone is legendary. However Yoshi can take his speed even further by utilising both his natural speed, his sleek physique and his use of the Lightning Release Yoshi becomes nearly unstoppable, with many foes being unable to keep up. When used in correlation Yoshi is able to avoid most attacks launched by opponents, often leaving him untouched even in the most heated of battles. On the rare occasion that the opponent somehow manages to lay damage on him, Yoshi will have already swaped places with any nearby object using the body replacement technique in order to avoid any direct damage that may be done to him. Bukijutsu Yoshi's main form of attack, channeling many of his techniques through his gadgets, of which have been specifically designed to compliment his natural powers. From a young age Yoshi had developed a interest in machinery, specifically the highly explosive equipment which his father used to work with. This interest would go on and become a talent, as Yoshi up to this day maintains his love for machines, with the technology offered by the new world Yoshi has begun experimentation with Scientific Ninja Tools. With his inventions being comparable, if not superior, to those of well known researchers from the great nations. Scientific Ninja Tools *'Hand-held Lightning Cannon': this is a device which allows Yoshi to utilise for combat purposes, without exerting to much chakra. The mechanics behind this tool are not known by anyone but the man who created them, Yoshi, however what is known is that the hand-held cannon has a limit on how much chakra can be fired at a time. This prevents him from overexerting himself during a fight, and this function doubles as a way of regulating heat therefore ensuring the tool does not burn itself out. Now on to the actual capabilities of the gun, techniques performed through normally take on a spherical appearance and explode upon contact with any solid substance, resulting in strong electromagnetic explosion which disrupts the signals the victim's brain sends to rest of their body, therefore leaving them immobile for the remainder of the battle, however this does seem to have a specific time limit. However this time limit varies between people, and is usually determined by their proximity to the actual detonation point. *'Mounted Lightning Cannon': this device is essentially a larger, albeit more powerful, version of the Hand-held Lightning Cannon. Unlike its smaller counterpart, the mounted cannon does not possess any sort of chakra restrictor. This allows Yoshi to launch attacks of varying strength, with the least powerful being able to destroy a building as large as the Hokage Residence in one shot and the strongest being able obliterate an entire mountain. The only downside to this particular tool being the amount of time it takes for the attack to charge up, and because of the weapon's size it cannot be used as freely as its counterpart since it cannot be carried around. The effects of the blasts produced from this are essentially the same as those of uts counterpart, with the only notable changes being the increase in its power and range. However the effects of blast receive a massive boost, now being able to knock out all electrical devices caught within its range, and permanently damage the senses of anyone caught within its blast radius. *'Benihime' (紅姫, literally meaning: Crimson Princess): the Benhime consists of a sort of magnetic field producing device and a number of microscopic bots. This former is able to emit a powerful magnetic field which can be used to control the iron within an object, in this particular instance it can control the iron contained within someone's blood. The state of matter of the blood can be changed by manipulating the strength of the electric current produced. Yoshi can use this ability to crystalise his blood, allowing him to essentially cut through any material. This material is durable enough to withstand the force of a Tailed Beast Ball at point blank range, with the only signs of strain being the cracks which are left on the crystallised blood, however this form cannot be maintained for long periods of time, being able to maintain for a total of five seconds. Using mini bots contained in his body Yoshi is more than capable of manipulating the life energy contained within his blood Yoshi is able to create and control red lightning, a variation of the Lightning Release which pacts much more power than the ordinary garden variety lightning produced by most shinobi. A single lightning bolt produced from his "blood energy" is potent enough to power the for three days straight. However due to the amount of life force this drains from him, Yoshi hardly makes use of this powerful ability. The mini bots help him manipulate his Lightning Release to such an extent that he is able to manipulate the energy inside of anything within a two meter radius of him, this allows him to literally sabotage an enemy by reconfiguring their chakra network to blow as soon as they start to meld their energies, or stop an incoming attack entirely by disrupting its flow of chakra. The Benihime has been noted to be one of the most technologically advanced scientific ninja tool in the world at the present moment. Taijutsu Trivia *The name Yoshi means 'good', while Minamoto means 'source' or 'origin'. When said in full his name should mean something along the lines of 'source of goodness'. *According to his databook: **His most favourite food is . **His least favourite food is . *Yoshi wishes to fight , a fellow explosion enthusiast.